Tired Angel
by TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: This is kind of a serious title, but the story's sillier than I thought it would be.  Slash warning!  Chapter 11 now available in rated M section.
1. Beauty Defined

Disclaimer: If I owned GetBackers, I wouldn't be HERE writing about it, that's for sure.

Warning: Yaoi. Slash. Whichever you want to call it, it's a romantic relationship between two males. If you don't like it, then avoid reading this story. Otherwise, please continue.

Another Warning: I'm not a pro at this series, so facts may be jumbled and people may seem out of character. (Then again, this series isn't quite as popular as it was when it was first coming out over here.) Regardless, I apologize beforehand. Corrections are appreciated.

_**Tired Angel**_

_**Chapter 1: Beauty Defined**_

Juubei could practically see the annoyed look on Kazuki's face when a stranger took a seat beside the Master of Strings. It didn't matter that Juubei was all the way on the other side of the Honky Tonk and that he was blind. He just _knew_. Whether it was the change in the atmosphere or the fact that he could just sense when something was bothering Kazuki, he was fully aware of everything that was currently happening around the one he so faithfully and dutifully protected.

Yet, as soon as he took a step forward, he tripped over an empty barstool. It would probably have done him well to apply some of that awareness toward himself. He quickly peeled himself up off the floor.

"Yours is a beauty that belongs in magazines," this strange gentleman whispered to Kazuki. "Would you at least let me walk you home?"

Juubei had heard that. He was ready to defend Kazuki's honor as he drew several needles.

"I already told you that I'm here with someone," Kazuki said with an exasperated sigh. He was obviously tired of explaining that he was, in fact, male. "You're sitting in his seat."

After a short pause, the blind man heard Kazuki call out, "There you are, Juubei."

The samurai put away his needles and walked on over to Kazuki and the stranger. "Is this man bothering you, Kazuki?"

"No. He was just leaving," Kazuki said.

The man groaned his disapproval. "Alright. I get the picture." He quickly made his exit.

Juubei remained standing. "If that man has insulted your honor in any way, I will-"

"There's nothing to worry about," Kazuki assured him. "Please sit. Your tea is getting cold."

The taller man felt that there was something Kazuki wasn't telling him. The protected seemed annoyed and as the protector, he was supposed to guard against any type of harm that might come to Kazuki be it physical or otherwise. But he wouldn't ask Kazuki about it. If the Thread Spinner felt like talking about it, he would. All in his own time.

"Kazu! Juubei!" Ginji said as he walked into the Honky Tonk. He attacked Kazuki with a hug. "How are you, old buddy?"

And Kazuki let out a chuckle. "Fine."

"Well, if it isn't Thread Spool and Needle Boy," Ban said as he walked past all of them.

Juubei quietly ignored Ban's patented name calling and studied the aroma of his tea.

"Who was that guy I saw you hanging with a second ago? He sure left in a hurry," Ginji said to Kazuki.

Juubei felt anger rising up inside him yet again.

"Oh, no one," Kazuki answered. "Just a random guy who thought I was a girl again. I didn't even bother to correct him. I just told him that I was here with Juubei."

Ginji chuckled warmly. "That was probably best. He probably woulda groped you to see if you were really a guy, like that other time-"

"What 'other time'?" Juubei finally spoke up.

Kazuki shook his head at Ginji, but the blond idiot went on anyway:

"Kazu and I were out doing some shopping when this guy comes over and starts hitting on him. To keep from making a scene, Kazu tries to quietly explain that he was a man. Well, low and behold if that guy wasn't curious-"

Juubei suddenly heard the tell-tale sound of Kazuki's bells as thread undoubtedly wrapped around Ginji's face to shut him up. "Kazuki? He touched you?" Juubei asked.

"It was nothing really, Juubei," Kazuki said as he struggled to keep Ginji's mouth closed.

"Mm!" Ginji's only reply came out.

"Unforgivable!" Juubei stated, dramatically getting to his feet, accompanied by the clatter of his fallen seat. "Do you know who he was? He should never have put his hands on you. _No one _has that right."

Kazuki released his hold on Ginji and sighed. "I don't know who he was. Please don't overreact."

"I wasn't there to protect you..."

Ginji struggled to catch his breath. "It's alright, Juubei. Kazu took care of that guy."

"He should not have had to," Juubei said. "Not if I were around. And I wasn't." He quickly dropped down to one knee in front of Kazuki and took his hands. "I will never leave your side again."

"Oh, Juubei," Kazuki said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"But Juubei, you always say that, and then the next second someone looks around, you've disappea-" Ginji began.

Apparently Ban had returned and bopped Ginji on top of his head. "Hey, Lightning Rod, why don't you mind your own business?"

"But Ban, being molested in public is everybody's business," Ginji said.

"What are you, a moron?" Ban whispered to Ginji, obviously forgetting that Juubei's hearing had improved ten fold. "Don't get between those two. I'd think you would know that better than I do, 'Lightning Emperor'."

"But Baaaaaaaaaan," Ginji whined.

"It's alright. No one has to worry about anyone touching me. So let's just drop it, please," Kazuki said.

Juubei sensed Kazuki's discomfort and irritation with the subject and frowned.

"But Kazu, Juubei's touching you right now," Ginji pointed out.

Ban must have hit Ginji on top of the head again because there was a little 'thud' sound immediately followed by an 'ouch'.

Juubei could feel Kazuki looking at his hands, so he quickly pulled away. "The Lightning Emperor is right. My apologies, Kazuki." He made out a barely audible sound of disappointment from Kazuki. This confused him, but he didn't think about it for too long. "Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yes," Kazuki said. "It was good seeing you, Ginji, Midou."

_-outside..._

"If it wasn't the same thing over and over again, I might not be so disappointed when I hear it," Kazuki said.

"What do you mean?" Juubei asked.

"Well, that I'm beautiful," Kazuki replied.

Juubei nearly froze. He was sure that Kazuki liked being called beautiful. That was what he was. If there were a greater description of his stunningly good looks, surely people would overuse that word as well.

"Don't people understand that when they say something like that to a complete stranger, it has no meaning?" Kazuki went on. "I mean, it's very flattering to be called beautiful..."

So he DID like it when people would say that he's beautiful. Juubei was feeling confused.

"...but to throw the word about to someone you hardly know takes away the true meaning of it."

(The true meaning?)

Juubei must have looked confused because Kazuki decided to elaborate: "For instance, I think that _you _are a beautiful person."

Juubei felt blood rush to his face.

"That means both physically and your personality," Kazuki explained. "Someone who doesn't know you the way I do wouldn't be able to say that about you. It's all because beauty isn't about physical attractiveness alone. _That_ is what upsets me about strangers saying such things."

Was Kazuki trying to say something? For some reason, he couldn't read Kazuki's aura right now. It seemed as if Kazuki were almost asking for something, yet he couldn't be sure what it was.

"Well, that is just my opinion on the matter," Kazuki said.

Juubei gave a nod. He couldn't help thinking that there was something on Kazuki's mind. What could it be? If there were something bothering the Thread Master, why wasn't he telling him? "Kazuki?"

"I'm sorry. Please ignore me," Kazuki said. "We've made it back. Thank you so much for walking me home."

Juubei bowed a little. "Excuse my insistence, Kazuki, but I said that I would never leave your side again."

"Surely you only meant when we go places," Kazuki said, sounding a bit flustered.

"No," Juubei answered. "I said that I would not leave your side and I mean not to leave your side."

"That's really not necessary, Juubei," Kazuki said.

"I will not get in your way," Juubei insisted.

"What exactly is it that you mean to do? Do you plan to...live with me?"

"If that is what it would take to stay by your side."

"Even against my will?" Kazuki asked.

Juubei was a little hurt. "I wish only to protect you. Why would it be against your will?"

"It just would. Please, Juubei," Kazuki said. "Besides, wouldn't you rather be at home?"

"There is nothing that I would rather do than be by your side," Juubei said.

"Juubei, really. You don't even have clothes here," Kazuki reminded him.

"If that is your only concern, you have nothing to fear. We can simply go out tomorrow and pick them up," Juubei told him.

Kazuki laughed a little. "There is no winning with you, is there? You're rather stubborn when you want to be. Come. There is a guest bedroom right next to mine."

Juubei felt a slender, but strong hand take hold of his and he was lead the short distance from the front door to the two bedrooms Kazuki had mentioned.

"If you need the bathroom, it's just across the hall," Kazuki said.

Juubei simply nodded. It's true that this was close to being by his side. As close as he could ever hope, that is.

_**-To Be Continued...**_


	2. An Awkward Evening

_**Tired Angel**_

_**Chapter 2: An Awkward Evening**_

_-later at Kazuki's apartment..._

A deafening silence filled the room as the two best friends sat next to each other on the sofa in Kazuki's living room. The Thread Master's eyes couldn't focus on anything in particular at the time, so they simply darted from one side of the room to the other.

In the meantime, Juubei sat unmoving like a stone golem. Kazuki had to admit that the samurai had perfect posture, but he also wondered if his friend was even breathing. He was sure that Juubei wouldn't bother to initiate a conversation, yet he couldn't think of anything to say to relieve the tension that was slowly building.

When they were younger, they never really had this problem. Both were more outspoken. But it seemed that after Kazuki was forced to flee his home, Juubei spoke less and less. Eventually, he only spoke when spoken to, unless there was something important to say or if he had a question to ask. Kazuki never really understood why the Master of the Flying Needles took to this behavior. Was it a part of his training?

Either way the Master of Strings would have to initiate a conversation and this brought him back to his initial dilemma.

"Kazuki," the statue beside him said.

This sudden, unexpected sound startled Kazuki a bit, especially since it seemed to simply be a statement of his name. "Yes?" He was trying his best to keep his voice steady.

"Does my presence cause you...discomfort?" Juubei asked quietly.

"Of course not," Kazuki told him, trying to keep his tone even. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that...you were against my staying here. After our battle in the Infinite Fortress, you said that you still thought me a friend and yet I sense this uneasiness in you," Juubei said. "Are you afraid of me?"

The Thread Spinner laughed whole-heartedly. As a matter of fact, he couldn't seem to stop himself. (Afraid of him?) he thought.

Juubei, however, was becoming angry. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

Kazuki had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself, though he was still having fits of chuckles. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't imagine being afraid of you."

"Are you insulting the Kakei School?"

"What? No, of course not," Kazuki assured him, finally calming down. He placed a hand on Juubei's leg. "Your style is frightful indeed, but I have no need to fear _you_. You're here to protect me."

The blind man's head moved as though he were looking at the hand on his leg, so Kazuki quickly removed it.

And all was quiet again for the moment...

"Then...why do you reject my efforts to do what it is that I was born to do?" Juubei asked quietly.

(Is he feeling rejected?) the Thread Master thought. (I never thought of it that way.) "Oh, Juubei. I just want you to live your life the way you want. Things aren't the way they were 500 years ago. You're not obligated to do this."

Juubei's usually solemn face took on a look of sadness. "I want to. The moment I saw you, I wanted to protect you."

Kazuki face was becoming hot. (What am I thinking? This is Juubei. There's no need to get worked up when he says things like this,) he thought, although he couldn't help feeling a little fidgety after hearing it. "Juubei..."

"Please allow me to do not only what I was born to do, but what I want to do," Juubei said.

That fidgety feeling only got worse after that. "Is there...anything else you want to do, Juubei?" The long-haired man had asked the question before he could stop himself.

"'Anything else'? I don't understand."

Kazuki sighed. "Of course you don't."

There was another long silence...

(I don't really know what it is I'm trying to accomplish here,) Kazuki mused. (We've been apart for a while. It'll just take time before we're the best of friends again. I have to admit, I didn't think I'd feel this..._nervous_ when I saw him again. It wasn't like this when we met again for the first time. Then again, we were enemies at the time. And then when I invited him to the springs to try to help his sight...)

Surprisingly, Juubei spoke up once again. "Fried eggs."

Kazuki was utterly confused, however. "Say again."

"Fried eggs," he repeated. "I want to have fried eggs."

A smile slowly curled the corners of the Thread Spinner's lips. (Dear, sweet Juubei,) he thought. "If that is what you want to do, then I will make it happen."

_**-To Be Continued...**_


	3. Restless Night

a/n: Yay! Reviews bring inspiration! Now, I hope this chapter isn't too vulgar...

_**Tired Angel**_

_**Chapter 3: Restless Night**_

_-later that night..._

Kazuki tossed and turned, which was unusual, considering his normal habit of being as perfectly still and as perfectly quiet as humanly possible at all times. There was something about having Juubei so close by that made his heart beat fast and his blood run hot through his veins.

(Oh, Juubei. Why won't you say that you find me beautiful? Is it because you don't? When we first met you did,) Kazuki thought. (I don't want to believe that has changed.)

He couldn't help wanting to be told by Juubei that he is beautiful inside and out. He was more than happy to tell Juubei. (I don't think he got the point.) But with the way the Needle Master always defended him, Kazuki couldn't help feeling extremely valued by his protector. The Thread Spinner was sure that Juubei, blind though he may currently be, was familiar with his looks. And surely if he wanted to protect him in such earnest, he would find his personality at least tolerable.

("He should never have put his hands on you. _No one_ has that right,") he remembered Juubei saying when they were back at the Honky Tonk.

(Oh, but Juubei. If you were to ever lower that wall of caution you've constructed, I would gratefully have you touch me,) Kazuki thought.

The Thread Master fantasized about Juubei's big strong hands on his small body, frail, but far from fragile. The Needle Handler's sturdy fingers shyly searching the surface. It would be both of their first times, of course. Would all of Juubei's self control go flying out the window? Would all that discipline he'd worked so hard for remain in tact even during such an intimate moment?

Kazuki suddenly heard a quiet gasp very near him, drawing him out of his fantasy, only to realize that it was he who had emitted the sound. It all became clear to him. He was now sitting upright on his bed performing a solo reenactment of his own fantasy. Kazuki had never been so turned on in all his days. Perhaps thoughts of his protector brought this about. Either way, he would have to take care of it quickly and quietly lest Juubei become suspicious. That guy had ears like a hawk now.

With the first slow stroke, Kazuki's breath hitched and he fought off a moan that battled at the back of his throat. If only Juubei's hand replaced his own, the good doctor could easily encircle his engorged flesh. Perhaps Juubei wouldn't really know what to do and would simply hold the Thread Spinner as Kazuki thrust within his grasp.

"Mm...," Kazuki murmured as he played out his little fantasy.

Or perhaps his protector was well practiced in the art of self pleasure and knew exactly what would make him feel good. Perhaps Juubei would gently twist the skin around the smaller man's center of desire just so-

"Aaa...," Kazuki gasped out. (No, quietly. Quietly,) he had to remind himself. But it was hard to keep quiet when his breathing was so labored and his fantasy was playing out so well.

Perhaps he would be allowed to touch Juubei. Would his protector be excited from touching him? Would his protector even accept pleasure from him? And what about a kiss? Would Juubei allow himself to be kissed by someone he treasured so much?

"K-Kazuki? Are you alright?"

Dread iced Kazuki's veins when he heard the voice of the object of those fantasies. (Of all the times to lose all your senses, now was not a good one,) he said to himself. Juubei had opened the door without Kazuki's taking notice.

Thankfully Juubei was blind and didn't really know what was going on. "I apologize for intruding. I heard your cries and thought that you might be hurt."

(Cries?) Kazuki thought. He was sure that he was being extra quiet. He was also sure that he had put his passion away, but there it was still fully alert and out in the open. Embarrassment finally registered and Kazuki blushed deep red. Especially once he noted Juubei taking steps forward.

"ARE you hurt?" the protector asked.

"N-no, I'm not hurt."

"Well, you're radiating a lot of heat and there is a smell I can't...," Juubei said. "I also sense a different aura about you. One that I have never felt before. Perhaps you had a bad dream?"

"A...a smell?" Kazuki asked with a nervous laugh. (What smell is he talking about? Perhaps my arousal...?) "You never should have spent that day with Shido and Madoka. She's been teaching you things." He cleared his throat and continued, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. It's been...a long day. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"... Very well. I will take my leave," Juubei said after some hesitation. With that he turned and stalked back toward his own room.

Kazuki wasn't sure whether he should have been turned on or off by Juubei's sudden appearance, but he was sure that if he continued his fantasy, his protector would return. (How am I supposed to sleep with this built-up frustration?) the Thread Master thought, closing his eyes and hoping that if he didn't move, he would calm down and sleep would come...

_-morning..._

Juubei was a little upset with himself for leaving Kazuki's side last night when there was obviously something wrong. He'd felt the tension in the air. There had been that strange aura about Kazuki as well. Not to mention that sound in Kazuki's voice.

But it couldn't have been all bad. If it were, he never would have left the room. (I should not have gone in uninvited. That was more than likely the cause of that mysterious aura.) He couldn't help being curious about it. It was the second time since he lost his vision that he couldn't really read what was going on with Kazuki.

And speaking of Kazuki...

"Oh! Good morning, Juubei," the Thread Master greeted.

Juubei could hear that sleep had not lifted from his master. "Good morning, Kazuki. I was just about to make breakfast."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. You're my guest. I should make breakfast for you," Kazuki reasoned.

Juubei was about to argue the point, but he decided against it. "Thank you."

"Please sit," Kazuki said. He took Juubei's hand and lead him to a chair.

Juubei couldn't help noticing that Kazuki's hand was shaking slightly. It was so unlike the smaller man to be this way. "You're trembling. Are you sure all is well?"

"Yes. All is well," Kazuki assured him. "You know, those eggs last night were really all I had left in the fridge. I'll have to go shopping soon."

"I could go shopping with you," Juubei offered.

Kazuki was quiet for a moment. "That would actually be a big help."

Juubei finally heard the smile return to Kazuki's face.

_**-To Be Continued...**_

a/n: Again, I hope it wasn't too vulgar. Let me know if I went overboard.


	4. Kazuki, the Pervert

a/n: Wow! More reviews! More reviews = more inspiration.

a/n: Also, while this story wasn't meant to be taken seriously, I didn't realize how ridiculous it was. Not funny really. Just...silly, I guess. Anyway, let's keep going, shall we?

_**Tired Angel**_

_**Chapter 4: Kazuki, the Pervert**_

_-grocery store..._

Juubei had stopped to admire some cantaloupes, but he knew that Kazuki was nearby. He could easily distinguish his presence from the presence of ordinary people. And from the feel of things, Kazuki was over by the grapes.

"Well, if it isn't the young beauty from yesterday," someone said. "You're looking even more stunning than the last time I lay my eyes on you."

(That is the man who harassed Kazuki yesterday at the Honky Tonk,) Juubei thought.

Kazuki had opened his mouth to say something when the guy interrupted.

"Wait. Please. Let me say my piece. I couldn't help noticing that the guy you were with yesterday is blind," the stranger began.

Juubei pulled out a single needle and held it at the ready.

"For such beauty to be wasted on someone who can't even see it should be a crime," the guy went on.

Juubei stopped short. Perhaps this fellow was right. He never saw his sudden blindness as a hindrance, but he could no longer look upon the person he cared about most in this world.

"But that's exactly what you can't seem to understand," Kazuki told the man. "Our relationship isn't based on a beauty that you can see."

Juubei nodded to himself when he heard Kazuki's explanation.

"How touching. I'd like to get my hands on that beauty that I can't see," the guy said.

Juubei knew this was a bad sign. With every bit of his being concentrated on the protection of his dear friend, he sent his needle flying into the assailant's hand before things got carried away.

Juubei quickly went to the Master of Strings. "Have you been harmed?"

"No. I think I'm ready to leave though," Kazuki said. As they made their way toward the check-out, Kazuki chuckled a little. "You really shouldn't have done that. You could be charged with assault."

Juubei stopped Kazuki in his tracks and grabbed him by the shoulders. Yet he didn't say anything at first.

"Juubei, what is it?"

"Kazuki, please bear with me. I have something I would like to say," Juubei began. He paused for a moment.

_"Struck blind. Without sight,_

_Still impossible to miss._

_You are beautiful."_

"Oh, Juubei, a haiku. You're so old-world," Kazuki said.

"A person who is so kind and patient and strong. You will always be beautiful in my eyes," Juubei added.

The Needle Master must have forgotten where they were because the applause around them stunned him a bit.

The shorter man pulled Juubei along.

_-back at Kazuki's place..._

"Making such a scene in public," Kazuki said as he put away the groceries. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"It was all in your honor. I could not let that man put his hands on you," Juubei said.

"Not that. I was talking about the little speech you gave."

Juubei blushed a little.

"I'm really glad that you said that. I've been wondering about it," Kazuki went on to say.

"What is there to wonder about? You are even more beautiful to me now than when I possessed the sense of sight," Juubei told him plainly.

"Oh, Juubei. I l-" Kazuki began. He stopped suddenly and looked away. "I should get breakfast ready." The smaller man quickly walked toward the stove. (What was I about to say? What am I thinking? He's under the impression that we're simply best friends. And honestly Juubei has never been much in the 'feelings' department, though he did just announce to a whole store that he thinks I'm beautiful.) He sighed as he pulled out a frying pan.

"Kazuki. Please understand," the blind man murmured, standing directly behind Kazuki now.

The Thread Master was startled and nearly dropped the frying pan. Must he always completely lose his senses when alone with Juubei?

"I am here to protect you from harm and yet I sense that something is bothering you," Juubei went on. "I...I feel useless... How can I protect you when I don't know what I'm up against?"

Kazuki smiled and gave a weary sigh. "Juubei, Juubei, sweet Juubei." He finally put the frying pan down and turned to his dearest friend, placing a hand upon the taller man's shoulder. "Thank you... Your concern for me is reassuring, but unwarranted. You should calm down."

"I am calm."

"Go and take a shower while I cook breakfast. I'm sure I have some clothes that will fit you. We can go out to get your clothes a little later today. Right now what you need is a good meal and perhaps a movie," Kazuki told him. But as soon as he said it, he regretted it. (Would a man who was recently struck blind get enjoyment out of a movie?)

A small smile formed on the Needle User's lips. "I would like that. Thank you, Kazuki." The taller man left the room.

And this suddenly gave the Master of Strings an idea. A villainous idea it was, but he had to go through with it. He'd been so frustrated recently and he hadn't had much sleep last night, so that frustration doubled. Juubei was right in assuming that there was something bothering his long-haired friend, but the Needle Handler had no idea that he was the source of the problem.

After mixing some pancake batter, putting on some sausage links and cutting up some fruit, Kazuki went to his room and grabbed some clothes that would suit Mr. Kakei. He hugged the clothes to him and sighed. (Please forgive me Juubei for what I'm about to do.) Knowing full well that Juubei wouldn't bother locking the bathroom door, Kazuki braved the journey to the bathroom and opened the door as quietly as he could.

The clear shower curtain did nothing to hide the features behind it. Kazuki could see everything like there was nothing there at all. And what a form it was. Juubei always wore over-sized clothes, so the only thing he normally saw were those well-defined forearms. Besides swimming together when they were young, the only other time the Master of Strings saw anything was during their hot springs trip. Now he was getting an eyeful of rigid upper arms, a lean back, muscular hips and long, sturdy legs as the taller man shampooed his hair.

The Thread Spinner licked his lips, unable to tear his eyes away. Ah, there lay all of Juubei's manliness, a part of him Kazuki was sure he would never get to see. Its size was almost alarming, even in its calm state. The Thread Master, however, was far from a calm state. His pulse was pounding in his ears, his entire body flushed and there was a bit of a strain in his own lower region. Kazuki's gaze fell back upon those glorious hips and he was beginning to get new ideas for his fantasies.

"There's that feeling again," Juubei said. "That aura."

(Is he talking to himself?) Kazuki wondered as he tried not to breathe.

"Are you alright, Kazuki?"

(H-how? Has he known I was here this whole time?)

Juubei stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain as if he could see Kazuki standing there. "Have you come all this way to bring the clothes?"

Kazuki stifled a laugh. (He probably thinks that the shower curtain is opaque. Poor Juubei.) He cleared his throat. "Yes. I'll hang them on the towel rack."

"Are you feeling well? Your voice sounds...different," Juubei told him.

"You worry too much. I'm fine. I'll go and finish breakfast. And in the meantime, I'll wash and dry your usual clothes," the shorter man said, picking up Juubei's things off the floor and hurrying out of the bathroom.

_**-To Be Continued...**_

a/n: Wow, that haiku was all kinds of lame. Sorry.


	5. The Wonders of Meditation

_**Tired Angel**_

_**Chapter 5: The Wonders of Meditation**_

_-in the kitchen..._

Kazuki was finishing up preparations for breakfast when he felt a pair of hands gently moving his hair over his shoulder to expose the back of his neck. Despite his surprise at the situation, the Thread Spinner lowered his head to allow for easier access. Yet when he felt a finger slowly trace from the base of his skull to the middle of his back, he became confused.

"Excuse my being so forward, Kazuki. It has been bothering me since I came here," Juubei murmured.

The samurai's sudden closeness was a bit strange, but Kazuki didn't want to ruin the moment by asking questions.

"Please allow me to examine you in order to determine the cause of your uneasiness," Juubei uttered.

(What? So this is just a check-up?) Kazuki thought. He turned to Juubei and was about to unleash all holy hell upon him until he realized that the shirt he'd given the Needle User was unbuttoned and that he was only wearing the boxer-briefs with which he'd supplied the taller man. The underwear were over-sized when Kazuki bought them, but he was too embarrassed to take them back to the store. "Juubei, where are your pants?"

"They were too small," was his only reply.

"Was the shirt too small too?"

Juubei gave a simple nod.

Kazuki sighed and reached up to make an attempt at buttoning the shirt. It was indeed somewhat snug, but it wasn't an impossibility. When he slowly began buttoning Juubei's shirt, he noticed that the rise and fall of the taller man's chest was no longer calm and steady. (Is he...excited?) Kazuki asked himself with a bit of a smile. Maybe Juubei wasn't aware of any feelings between them, but the doctor's body seemed to be well aware. The shorter man glanced up at Juubei's face and found a slight blush upon his cheeks.

As the Thread Spinner helped his protector with his last button, he let his fingertips brush across the waistband of the underwear he'd loaned his protector.

"Ah!" the taller man gasped. Embarrassment stained his cheeks darker red and he quickly placed his hands over the crotch of his underwear. "I meant-'um'. I...left something. Bathroom."

"Do you need-?" Kazuki began.

Juubei had turned away quickly and bumped into the counter in his attempt to flee. "Ouch."

Kazuki cringed. "Oh, that looked painful. Are you okay?"

"No, I mean, yes... Th-thank you."

As the Needle Master escaped, Kazuki wondered whether he should eavesdrop on whatever was about to happen in the bathroom. Such a terrible habit, that of eavesdropping, but so easily accomplished with his strings...

_-bathroom..._

Not only was he sworn to protect Kazuki, but he'd made a private vow never to think about his master and self-gratification at the same time. The main reason being not because it was wrong to think about another man, but because he felt he would dishonor the Thread Spinner's name. It always confused the Needle Master whenever he felt what could only be called 'physical desire' for his friend, but he always chalked it up to lacking female companionship. And since Kazuki was so much like a female himself... Well, let's just say that whenever the thought of self-pleasure came to mind, Kazuki came to mind. And when the thought of dishonoring his master came to mind, he would meditate instead.

However, how could he NOT at a time like this? He'd never imagined he would be touched in such a way by his dearest friend. (It may have been an accidental touch, but that does not mean that it never happened,) he thought. Kakei Juubei is torn even as he stands alone in the bathroom with one hand involuntarily brushing against the front of the boxer-briefs that Kazuki had loaned him.

Now the innocent act of examining Kazuki suddenly felt wrong, especially when followed by this terrible display. ("He should never have put his hands on you. _No one_ has that right,") Juubei recalled saying to Kazuki in the Honky Tonk just yesterday. (Who am I to consider myself worthy of touching him, even for the sake of examining him? I never even got his permission,) he thought.

He wondered if the Master of Strings had noticed the tenting of his underwear, which he was now diligently stroking. A low hum, not unlike a moan, escaped Juubei's throat as he tried to consider his next course of action. "Wh-what am I to do?" his own lust-filled voice surprising and shaming him. His hands instinctively peeled away the cloth covering his heated, pulsating flesh.

"Mm! What would you have me do...? K-Kazuki..." the Needle Master asked in a whisper, daring not to bring himself to the brink in fear that he was doing his master a grave injustice. Yet the name on his lips was nearly enough to undo him.

_-kitchen..._

Unfortunately, having eavesdropped anyway, the name on Juubei's lips was more than enough to undo Kazuki. The Thread Spinner finished by his own hands, littering the kitchen floor with a dull pattering sound, Juubei's name uttered as nothing more than a sigh.

_-some time later..._

Juubei finally returned, thankful that all his discipline over the years had paid off. He'd managed to calm himself down from the edge of lust so that he could fully serve his dear friend again. But the moment he entered the kitchen, he knew that something wasn't right. The smell of freshly cooked breakfast was not enough to mask an oddly arousing scent that lingered there. It reminded him of last night somehow...

"Kazuki?" Juubei said, trying to sense his friend's presence. (Is he...asleep?) As the protector tracked his master's aura, he found that Kazuki was indeed napping on the sofa. (He said that he had not been getting enough sleep lately.) He removed his shirt and lay it across his sleeping comrade.

Alas, he was beginning to feel a bit silly walking around in only Kazuki's underwear, so he grabbed his bath towel and wrapped it around his waist. (And now it is time to enjoy the wonderful breakfast that Kazuki has prepared. I will skip the movie for now since 'watching' it would likely wake him.)

_**-To Be Continued...**_

a/n: Ah HA! So Juubei's not quite as innocent as he seemed! I might've known.


	6. Kiss Defined

a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews! I may not be getting many, but it's enough to keep me going. You're the best klover-chan!

_**Tired Angel**_

_**Chapter 6: Kiss Defined**_

Kazuki awoke to find his blind friend in the kitchen washing dishes with nothing more than a towel around his waist. (I can't believe I fell asleep. Thank goodness I cleaned the floor before I ventured off into dreamland,) he thought as he looked down at the shirt Juubei was supposed to be wearing. His protector had covered him with the shirt, most likely because Juubei didn't know where to find an extra blanket.

"Juubei, you really shouldn't do that. You're my guest," Kazuki called to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Kazuki, but you seemed tired. So I took it upon myself to do this," Juubei told him. "My clothes are also in the dryer. It is a complicated machine, but I figured it out...I think."

Kazuki stood, walked over to Juubei and lay the shirt across his shoulders. "You and I really need to talk, considering what's been happening here." He could see the confused look on Juubei's face. "I haven't been completely honest with you lately. It is very important that I make things clear from here on out, but we'll have to talk someplace where I won't be distracted."

"Are you angry with me?" Juubei asked. "I can leave the dishes if it means that much to you."

The Master of Strings chuckled a bit. "This has nothing to do with the dishes, Juubei. I just have something I need to get off my chest. Please come with me." He didn't even bother to wait till Juubei was done with the dishes or for him to dry his hands. He took one of Juubei's soaked hands and lead him to his room.

_-Kazuki's bedroom..._

The Needle Master had to wonder what this all-important conversation Kazuki wanted to have with him was about. He couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong besides doing a little housekeeping. Perhaps Kazuki was finally going to tell him what was bothering him. But what could it be? (Have assassins targeted him? Has some stalker targeted him? Was he approached by some molester who wanted to put his hands on him again?) Juubei thought.

"Juubei, this is hard for me to say," Kazuki began. "You've sensed that something's been bothering me and you're right."

"I knew it. If someone has caused you harm-"

"It's not that... Actually, to a certain extent, it is," Kazuki interrupted. "Love can be painful, so I guess the person I'm in love with is causing me pain."

Juubei froze stiff, unmoving, unbreathing. (L-love? Of course. It was bound to happen one day. Perhaps that's why he did not want me here. Perhaps he wanted to spend time with his lover. But if his lover is causing him pain...)

"I only recently found out how I feel and I'm not sure how to approach the one I love," Kazuki went on.

(Why do I feel so shocked? It had to happen someday... Wait. Is he asking me for advice? For help?) Juubei asked himself, still unable to form words. (I know nothing of these things. I have only ever protected those who should be protected. Kazuki and I have not parted but during the short time I stood with Makubex. Kazuki knows that I know nothing of such things.)

"So if you feel that you haven't been able to protect me, that is why. You can't guard someone's heart. You can't protect someone from heartache. And that's why you should go home," Kazuki said.

"Wh-why?" Juubei asked. "Why are you being so cold? How can such a kind and patient and strong person like you shut out someone who only wants to protect you from harm?" He couldn't really read Kazuki right now. For the first time in a long time, he missed the ability to see. He wanted to look into Kazuki's eyes and see what his voice was hiding.

"Because you can't. Not this time," Kazuki's voice wavered a bit.

"Please, Kazuki. Let me try," Juubei murmured. "Maybe I can help you. I may not know much about love, but I-I don't think there's any sane person alive who would reject you."

The Needle Handler heard Kazuki sigh. "Are you so sure? Even if we're both men?" the Thread Master asked.

Juubei gasped. (Is...? No... It's not possible. I was sure that Kazuki liked girls.) His mind was reeling from this newfound information. He felt a little dizzy, too. (I wonder who it could be. Could it really be the Lightning Emperor? Kazuki has been dedicated to him since the moment he met him. And he did leave the Limitless Fortress not long after the Lightning Emperor. Was Kazuki's intent to follow him...?)

The silence between them was a lot like being inside a barrel that was filling with cement.

"Even if the only thing the person I love wanted to do was protect me?" Kazuki continued. His voice sounded as if he was putting forth great effort to keep it steady.

That barrel of silence suddenly became a silo and the cement was drying quickly.

Juubei raised his eyebrows. "If you are asking that I ignore my duty in order to allow this...other person to protect you in my stead, you know I can't do that. I-I don't see why it would be impossible for more than one person to protect you. If it makes you happy, I will share the responsibility, but I cannot abandon it. Not again."

"It's you, Juubei. You're the one I love," Kazuki said.

Flying Needles Juubei was once again torn. He'd just been confessed to by his most precious friend. A friend he'd sworn to protect. A friend he'd sworn to always be beside. A friend that he swore would not be his catalyst for self-indulgence.

After another concrete silence, Kazuki spoke again. "Please say something, Juubei."

"I...have always offered all of myself to you," Juubei said. "I will continue to protect you and see that no harm comes to you. I give you my heart that it may guard yours from its aches."

"Oh, Juubei. You can be so poetic sometimes," Kazuki cried. He threw his arms around the samurai in a tight embrace. "This isn't just because you're dedicated to your duty, is it?"

Juubei was almost too caught up in enjoying being hugged to answer. "No. This is because it is what I was born to do."

"Saying that didn't really help."

"No, you don't understand. I was born to love you. I just never understood what it all meant. My desire to protect you. My desire to never leave your side. Even my insistence on coming here and staying with you," Juubei said.

"It still sounds like some part of a mission. Are you sure you're not making a mistake?" Kazuki asked quietly. "I know that sometimes people's feelings can...infect those around them-"

"I do not claim to know or understand exactly what love is, but please trust me when I say that you are everything to me," Juubei interrupted.

Kazuki took Juubei's hands and pulled him close. "Well, I don't want there to be a misunderstanding. The kind of love I have for you is neither friendly nor familial. I can explain it no more simply than that."

"Kazuki..." Juubei held his master's hands tightly. (Perhaps I have loved him since the day we first met.)

"I guess that means I finally get to kiss you," the Thread Spinner practically purred.

Juubei blushed hellfire red. "K-kiss?"

"That's right." The shorter man rose up on his tip-toes so his lips would be closer to Juubei's.

"I-I've never kissed anyone before," Juubei told him, slightly recoiling from Kazuki's advances. He understood hugs and he even understood the urge for self-gratification, but he always assumed that kissing was just something people did to show off.

"I know. Neither have I."

The blind man was confused yet again. He was sure he'd seen Kazuki kiss people before, though he had to admit, he could name none off the top of his head. And even though he was distracted, he could feel Kazuki's lips gently touch his. For the moment, all other thoughts vanished from his mind.

Then the Needle User decided that kissing felt somewhat silly. They were both just standing there with their lips pressed together and with their arms around each other. Besides a strange feeling in his stomach, he didn't see what the big deal was. (Is there honestly a point to this? It's embarrassing really. What-?) he thought. But before he was able to continue questioning the act, he felt Kazuki's lips part slightly and he was sure he'd felt the tip of the smaller man's tongue brush against his lower lip. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, but with Kazuki's lips still pressed against his, he wasn't sure how he would be able to take in enough air.

Once Kazuki tilted his head to a new angle, Juubei was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Thread Spinner had licked his lip on purpose because he did it again. And now it was impossible for Juubei to take in enough air through his nose. (I can't breathe. I don't understand,) the blind man thought. The moment he opened his mouth, the smaller man's tongue dipped inside, shyly searching the inside of his mouth. It wasn't until then that he realized that Kazuki must have been having trouble breathing as well because every now and then the Master of Strings made a breathy little sound that caused Juubei's heart to pound harder and harder.

He wanted to ask if Kazuki was alright, but his own tongue darted out to touch the shorter man's and heat rushed to every part of his body. Strangely enough, this all reminded him of that urge for self-gratification he tried so hard to resist. He would definitely have to meditate in order to calm down. A moan erupted from the samurai's throat and it surprised him so much that it made him pull away.

"What's wrong, Juubei?" Kazuki asked. The Thread Master's voice seemed different somehow.

"So, that was a kiss," Juubei murmured. To his surprise, his own voice seemed different as well.

"Did you not like it?"

"Well, it was a little...unnerving. I haven't decided yet," the Needle Master said.

"Oh..." He could practically hear the frown on Kazuki's face.

"We should train together if we are to understand more about this thing called a kiss," Juubei told him.

"Oh, Juubei," Kazuki sighed, a smile obviously returning to his face.

He wasn't really sure what had just made his long-haired friend so happy, but Juubei could sense that Kazuki's aura was filled with joy.

_**-To Be Continued...**_


	7. Get Back Juubei's Clothes

_**Tired Angel**_

_**Chapter 7: Get Back Juubei's Clothes**_

_-Kazuki's living room..._

Kazuki took the clothes Juubei had worn there out of the dryer and handed them to him. "There you are. Good as new. You can wear those for when we leave."

Juubei was too flustered to think straight. Having been kissed by this beautiful and fascinating creature before him, he just held the clothes in blind amazement. He wondered if a girl's lips could possibly be as soft and enjoyable as Kazuki's. And then there was the feel of the smaller man's body pressed against his...

"What's the matter?" the Thread Spinner asked. "Oh, I get it. You don't want to tell your sister and Emishi that you'll be staying with me for a while. It's not like you're abandoning your post at the Limitless Fortress permanently."

"They will understand. They have always known that I would return to your side someday," Juubei told him.

"I'm sure glad you did or I never would've dealt with how I feel about you," Kazuki said with a slight blush. "Thank you for insisting on staying here."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay," Juubei replied. "And now I will not only protect you out of duty, but out of love." He finally began putting his clothes on.

"Oh, Juubei," Kazuki sighed happily. "Oh! There's something I'd like to do while we're at the Limitless Fortress. I can take care of it while you're packing your things. Though, I'm not sure exactly how I should ask for help on the matter."

"Is something wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, you've done more than enough already by accepting my love. But maybe I'll have you help me with something else later," Kazuki said with a slight smile on his face.

_-at the Limitless Fortress..._

"This place always seems to be changing, yet it's always the same. I guess you don't really notice unless you're gone for a while," Kazuki commented as they walked the alleyways. "Did you ever have to navigate this place alone once you lost your sight?"

"Sometimes. But there is no need to worry. My ability to feel the presence of things around me is almost like a form of sight. Though it did take a little getting used to once I could not physically see," Juubei told him.

"It's impressive how you adapted so quickly to losing your sight. Your other senses enhanced so much within a short period of time," Kazuki said.

Juubei smiled a little, having impressed the one he loved. "Not really. Over time my ability to sense presences simply helped redirect focus to my other senses."

"So modest. You amaze me more and more each day, Mr. Kakei. And to think, some people say you are simple-minded."

"...Is that so?" was all Juubei had to say on the topic.

"So I've heard," Kazuki went on. "I've always thought that you just live simply. You're straight forward and you try not to get yourself involved in complicated matters. And when you _are_ involved in complicated matters, you do your best to solve them in a simple manner."

A familiar voice rang from above. "And isn't that, by definition, what a simple-minded person does?"

"Emishi," both the Master of Strings and the Needle Master said.

The Whip Wielder hopped down off one of the nearby balconies and landed with a dramatic flourish that only Emishi Haruki would waste time and energy performing. "Hiya, guys. Say, Juubei, what happened? You were supposed to come back after you visited this guy yesterday. They sent me on patrol all by myself since you and I normally pair up."

"Please accept my apology, Emishi. It is time for me to take up a duty I never should have abandoned," Juubei told him.

"Are you talking about protecting Kazuki? Wake up and smell the pop tarts, Juubei. Kazuki is fully capable of taking care of himself. Am I right or am I right?" Emishi said. He looked at Kazuki. "Your string techniques prepared you for the moment your 'body guard' turned his back on you not that long ago, didn't they?"

Kazuki saw Juubei's head lower a bit and the Thread Master narrowed his eyes at Emishi. "That was very unfair and, dare I say, 'rude' of you to say, Emishi. We were all doing what we believed to be right, including you. Besides, Juubei isn't just acting as my body guard. He is also my personal doctor."

Juubei gave a slight nod.

Emishi held his hands up in defense. "Sorry. Sensitive subject. Let's change it, shall we?" He cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "What brings you two here on this fine day?"

"My clothes," Juubei replied simply.

"He'll stay with me for a while, but he plans to come back and help you guys out too. It's nothing permanent," Kazuki said.

"Good. Cause I felt like you were taking away my best bud," Emishi said.

"I thought you and Shido were supposed to be best friends," Kazuki commented.

The Whip Wielder shook his head. "Once Shido got himself a girlfriend, he doesn't bother stopping by anymore. I only see Kagami in passing and he's always fantasizing about Himiko. Then there's Makubex and Sakura, which I still don't know what to make of their relationship. They've been getting pretty close lately and I don't think it's in a friendly way."

"What did you say about my sister?" Juubei asked.

"I'm just saying that I think your sister's got a thing for younger guys. That explains why she wouldn't give me the time of day," Emishi explained. "I can't keep a steady girlfriend, so I guess I'm just lonely. But I don't have to worry about good old stiff Juubei running off with some woman and leaving me behind..." He thought for a moment. "Well, you may not be running off with some woman, but I guess you are leaving me behind."

Juubei was about to say something, but Kazuki stopped him. "Don't worry, Emishi. Like I said, Juubei isn't staying with me permanently. He'll be back before you know it. I may even return for a while to do my part in helping Makubex keep this place together," the Master of Strings said.

"That's very kind of you, Kazuki. You know there'll always be a place for you here," Emishi told him.

Yet again, Juubei was about to say something, but was interrupted by Kazuki. "Thank you. Now, why don't you two catch up on old times? I've got something to take care of here. Help him pack, Emishi."

"As the great Fuuchouin Kazuki commands," Emishi said, bowing deeply.

"If there's something you have to take care of, let me come with you," Juubei offered to Kazuki.

"No, this is something I have to do alone. It's nothing to worry about. You go ahead," Kazuki said. "It won't take long. Just meet me back at Makubex's place."

"He's probably just going to meet Ren or something," Emishi told Juubei. He put his arm around the blind man's shoulder. "Come on."

As the two were leaving, Kazuki heard Juubei say, "If he wanted to see Ren, he could've just told me."

(Sorry, Juubei. I'm going to see Ren, but it's not just for a visit,) Kazuki thought.

_-while collecting some of Juubei's things..._

"Juubei, what is really going on between you two? I get this weird vibe that I never got before when I'm around you guys," Emishi said.

The Needle Master was quiet for a long time as he folded a few shirts and put them in a bag.

"Well? You're not saying anything. Are you two in trouble or something?"

"It's nothing like that," Juubei assured him. "My duty is to protect him. I will let no harm come to him."

"Come on. You can't expect me to believe that's all it is. Before Kazuki left, you were doing the same thing, but I didn't get this feeling back then. Whatever this is, it's something new. If you're not gonna tell me, then maybe I should try to pry it out of him," Emishi said with a grin.

"There is nothing to tell," Juubei simply stated.

Emishi folded his arms and huffed. "You know I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's going on. I have to know."

"Understand this, Emishi. I spent a lot of time apart from Kazuki, the one to whom I vowed never to leave his side. I even tried to kill him...twice. That never should have happened. Had I any sense of duty, I never would have done those things to him," Juubei explained. "I will never do anything to hurt him in any way ever again. This, I swear."

"Are you saying that this feeling I'm getting from you two is just guilt on your part?" Emishi asked.

"I cannot say what it is you feel. I only know what I must do," Juubei said. "I must find some way to make up to him all the things I've done to hurt him. And I must never hurt him again."

_**-To Be Continued...**_


	8. True Intentions

_**Tired Angel**_

_**Chapter 8: True Intentions**_

_-The Pharmacy..._

Kazuki stuck his head inside the open doorway of the pharmacy and gently tapped on the frame. "Hello? Is anyone home? Gen? Ren?"

"Kazuki, welcome," Gen greeted. "You just missed Ren. I sent her out just a moment ago."

"Oh, that's a shame. I came to see her. It's been a long time," Kazuki said with a sigh. "Well, it's good to see you as well, but you know how it is. I promised Ren that I would come back and see her."

"Of course. You may be able to catch her. I sent her to check on Makubex for me once she was done picking up supplies," Gen told him.

"That's alright. I'm heading that way anyway. I was hoping that I could get some help with something," the Thread Spinner said with a slight blush. "It would probably be better if I asked _you_ for help with this, considering you know a bit about the human body."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's...," Kazuki began, blushing a deeper red. "Hm. It's very embarrassing, so I'm not really sure how I should ask. I didn't think about that before I came here."

"Well, why don't you have a seat? Would you like some tea or anything?" Gen asked.

Kazuki took the seat that was offered to him and thought for a moment. "Water, if you have it. Suddenly, my throat is a little dry."

Gen simply nodded and fetched the water Kazuki asked for. The Pharmacist took a seat in front of his computer and watched Kazuki sip the water. "Now, what is it that you're embarrassed to ask for help with?"

Kazuki nearly choked on the water he was drinking and set the cup down. "I'm sorry," he tried to say in the middle of his coughing fit. Once he calmed down, the Master of Strings took a deep breath.

"Take your time."

Kazuki nodded and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink again. "I was hoping..." He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I shouldn't. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." The Thread Master stood to leave, but Gen stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can guarantee you that this conversation will be strictly confidential," the Pharmacist said.

"Of course." Kazuki sat again, staring at the floor and took another deep breath. "Sir, I would like some information...about...anal sex."

_-Juubei and Emishi..._

"You know something, Juubei. You're a little on the frigid side. No, you're _a lot_ on the frigid side," Emishi said as he collected more of Juubei's clothes and helped him fold them. "The only times you show any type of emotion are when it comes to your big sister and Kazuki. Other than that, I don't think there's anything there. You're like a big brainless ape, moping around and vowing to protect everyone and everything that means something to you."

"That's not true," Juubei defended.

"Of course it is. What do you do in the meantime? You just stand around looking all serious and waiting for the next bit of danger to come so you can do your guard thing. And then you're all solemn again and it starts all over," Emishi said. "What you need is some excitement in your life. You've got no flair. You've got no daring. You've got no passion."

Juubei simply frowned.

"To be perfectly honest, you're pretty boring," Emishi told him. Before Juubei could say anything, he went on. "I say this as a friend, Juubei. I'm not trying to insult you, but girls won't find you interesting if all you do all day long is stand there like a tree stump."

"Maybe I don't want girls to find me interesting," Juubei finally spoke up.

"Sure you do. Every guy does. You've got some good things going for you. You're tall. You're good-looking. You're well-built. Any guy would kill to be you, but you've got no personality. And on top of that, you now have no eyes."

"I have eyes, Emishi," Juubei murmured.

"No one can see them, Juubei. You know what a girl told me about you once? She said that you're a nice, old-fashioned kinda guy who seems calm on the outside, yet she saw that there was fire behind your eyes. No one can see that now, because you have no eyes."

"Emishi, I have eyes," Juubei repeated.

"My point is that you have a fire behind your eyes that you're no longer showing anyone. And now the few girls who might've seen it before can't see it anymore. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

...

... ...

"...No."

The Whip Wielder groaned. "Listen to me. If you want to be something more than just a body guard, you're gonna have to show people that you're more than...just a body guard. If that girl was right and you've got 'fire behind your eyes', you could be the greatest girl-magnet this side of the Beltline. And I'd take you everywhere I go so you can draw them in with your quiet, mysterious, chivalrous nature and I can woo them with my sense of humor and natural way with words. We'd be unstoppable!" He let out a great and evil laugh.

Juubei stood unmoving for a moment, then he silently picked up his duffel bag and headed out the door.

"It's a great idea! Hey! Where are you going?" Emishi called.

"I'm going to the meeting place. I don't want to keep Kazuki waiting," the blind man said as he stalked out of the room.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Emishi called to him.

_**-To Be Continued...**_


	9. Juubei Defined

a/n: Again, thanks for the reviews! That's what keeps me posting. So, LET'S GO!

a/n: I enjoy doing these things from Juubei's point of view the most because he's blind and he's more naive about stuff like this.

_**Tired Angel**_

_**Chapter 9: Juubei Defined**_

_-With Makubex..._

The word "embarrassed" was not strong enough to describe what Kazuki felt when he asked his favor of Gen. As a matter of fact, he wished he could take it all back now. Yet, it was better this way. He couldn't imagine what might've happened had he asked anyone else. And now he was approaching Makubex and Sakura with the equivalent of an anal sex tutorial tucked under his arm. The Master of Strings couldn't imagine how Gen must have felt having to print out this information for him. It was almost a shame to put him through that.

"Kazuki!"

(That's the voice of neither Sakura nor Makubex,) Kazuki thought. "Ren?"

The granddaughter of Gen came running over to Kazuki, but stopped short and looked at him for a while. "Are you feeling alright? You look flushed."

"Uh, no, it's nothing," Kazuki told her. "I'm fine. I'm so glad to see you again." He looked past her at Sakura sitting with Makubex, who was lying with his head in her lap. The Thread Spinner smiled at them as Sakura gently stroked Makubex's hair.

"Kazuki, welcome," Sakura said.

"Oh, hello," Makubex finally greeted. He sat up and smiled at them.

"Hello, everyone. I came to pay you a little visit. How is everything going?" Kazuki asked.

"Things are getting better. I've been working on new VR programs and each one I implement brings more order to Lower Town. One could almost call it peaceful now," Makubex said. "Ren and Gen help with surveillance and Sakura helps with debugging. And then Emishi and Juubei, and sometimes Kagami, test the interface. It's a very smooth operation."

"That's good to hear," Kazuki said.

"Though we're gonna be missing one of our testers," Emishi said when he arrived at the doorway.

"Only for a while, I assure you," Juubei informed them all.

Sakura laughed a little. "Well, we'll just have to take this out of your vacation time, won't we, Little Brother? Why are you taking off this time?"

"I must remain beside Kazuki," Juubei said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"That whole thing about duty," Emishi elaborated. "I already told him that Kazuki is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but I guess there's no way to change his mind about it."

"But it's not like I'm stealing him away or anything. He'll be back," Kazuki assured them.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. How are things going for you, Kazuki?" Ren asked.

"Things are going well. My job as an informant isn't quite as fulfilling as being here with the rest of you, but it can be fun sometimes," Kazuki said. (I'm just glad no one's asking about these papers I'm holding.)

"Hey, I've got a more important question," Emishi interrupted.

Kazuki stared at the floor, wide-eyed. (Or perhaps I relaxed too soon...)

Emishi put his hands on his hips and turned to Sakura. "Since when did we start getting vacation time?"

"I was only teasing Juubei, Emishi," Sakura said with a giggle.

Chuckles rose from Makubex and Kazuki as well, but Emishi didn't think it was very funny. And of course, Juubei rarely laughed at anything.

_-After spending some time with their friends..._

Kazuki and Juubei quietly left the walls of the Infinite Fortress once more. The Master of Strings just wasn't sure what he should say to Juubei after he went through all the trouble of collecting his intended information. (If I study the information thoroughly, I can explain it to Juubei in a way he'll understand. If all the horror stories I've heard about it being painful is due to lack of information, we shouldn't have that problem,) Kazuki thought. (Then again, I've also heard that even those who are well-informed still experience discomfort. I just want everything to be right. I want our first time together to be perfect.) The shorter man looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye. (Even so, how do I approach the topic with him?)

"There is confusion radiating from you, Kazuki," Juubei finally said. "May I ask what is bothering you?"

"Oh, it's not something we should talk about right now," the Master of Strings said. "It's been a while since breakfast. Why don't we pick up something to eat and take it back? Chinese would be great."

The Needle Handler nodded.

They walked on quietly for another few minutes...

"Tell me, Kazuki. Do you find me...boring?"

"Boring? No. I've been with you for years and if it's one word I would never use to describe you, it's 'boring'," Kazuki told him. "You're strong, intelligent-"

"Intelligent? You mentioned a short while ago that some thought me simple. Even Emishi called me brainless."

"But you just asked if I find you boring, so I'm telling you words I would use to describe you. You're very smart in your own right, Juubei. You are practically a genius, excelling well beyond the norm in your practice. Not many common acupuncturists actually have your skills, not to mention the precision with which you use your needles," Kazuki explained.

"Hm," was all Juubei said, but it was easy to tell that he was embarrassed from being bragged on.

"You are caring and gentle as well. And yet you are also determined and focused. What brought this question about? What has Emishi been saying to you?"

Juubei thought for a moment in order to recall what the Joker had said. "He said that I am uninteresting and that I have no flair, daring or passion."

Kazuki laughed. "You may be uninteresting when it comes to _his_ standards. Juubei, Emishi is a movie junkie at best. Don't get me wrong, I like Emishi, but he has an attention span the size of a cherry pit. I, personally, find you more and more intriguing as time goes by. And you're also very passionate in your own way. You feel things deeply, hence your awareness of the energies around you. So just forget what Emishi said." He touched Juubei's arm as they walked into the little eatery. "Let's not forget that I think you are beautiful, inside and out," he whispered.

The long-haired man was amused by the blush that immediately colored Juubei's face.

_-At Kazuki's place..._

Juubei was sure that Kazuki chose a movie that involved more talking than action for his sake. The Needle User didn't mind which movie his smaller friend chose to 'watch' during their meal. It wasn't the movie he cared about. He was just happy to spend time with Kazuki. And strangely enough, he had the sudden urge to kiss him again...

Instead, the two quietly ate while the little romance film played, but something wasn't right. Juubei could hear the flipping of pages while they were eating.

"Kazuki, are you reading?"

"Um, yes. You could say that," Kazuki told him.

But Juubei could hear something different in his voice, a strain, perhaps? Something definitely wasn't right. "Would you rather read instead of watching the movie?"

"Oh, Juubei. You can eat and enjoy the movie. I'm just gonna finish this. It won't take long. Besides, I've seen this movie a million times. It-it's still good, of course," Kazuki stammered a bit.

Juubei found all of this strange. From the sound of it, the pages in Kazuki's hands were not only larger than most books, but were unbound. "May I ask what you're reading?"

"Just something I wanted to look into," Kazuki told him. "Research."

"Is it the reason you went off on your own in the Infinite Fortress?"

"Yes, actually."

"Is it something I can help with?" Juubei asked.

He could hear that Kazuki had tried to suppress a chuckle and failed. "I'm sorry, Juubei. The answer to that question is both yes and no."

The Needle Master remained silent, hoping for some sort of explanation, but he never got one. (Should I ask what he means?) he thought. "I-I don't understand."

"I'm trying to muster the courage to actually talk about this," Kazuki said quietly. "It was hard enough getting these papers from Gen."

There was a long silence between them, leaving time enough for them to both finish off their food, yet the movie played on.

Juubei felt Kazuki stand and without warning the smaller man straddled Juubei's lap, facing him, and slowly ran his fingers through the blind man's hair. The Needle User's hands found their way to Kazuki's hips of their own accord while Kazuki untied the bandages covering his eyes.

"Kazu-" Juubei uttered, but he was cut short by a gentle pair of lips on one of his eyelids. Then those lips moved to the other eyelid. And finally they touched his lips. At first it was calm and gentle, however, this kiss quickly became much different than their first. Their first kiss felt of sweetness and shy love. This one felt of heat and...more heat.

The Master of Strings pressed his body against Juubei's as he pressed his lips to the Needle Handler's. Juubei failed to notice that his own lips were opening and his tongue was probing Kazuki's mouth relentlessly. But he was not alone. He could feel Kazuki's tongue brushing against his desperately, as if he were asking for something. It was enough to make his heart race.

Though he wasn't sure why, the Needle Master began trailing kisses down Kazuki's chin and to his neck. Oh, the sounds Kazuki made were like a little bit of heaven on earth, causing Juubei's heart to thud impossibly harder. And speaking of hard, the samurai wasn't sure how he didn't notice that Kazuki was slowly rocking against him, something hard pressed against his stomach.

(Is that Kazuki's...,) Juubei thought.

Slow realizations were Juubei's undoing today because he also didn't notice that his own arousal was already just about fit to burst. He stopped kissing Kazuki's neck and took a deep breath to help calm himself.

He heard Kazuki take a deep breath as well, and the smaller man's body gradually stopped rocking against him. "Now probably isn't the best time to talk about those papers. We both seem to be under a lot of strain."

"K-Kazuki...," was all Juubei could manage to say.

Kazuki gave a breathless chuckle. "Don't say my name like that. I'm already turned on enough." He took another deep breath. "I think I've worked up the courage to make this request. I haven't finished reading, but I think I get the gist of it. I want us to be intimate."

"I-intimate?" Juubei asked.

"I want to make love," Kazuki went on. "And I think you do too."

Juubei was pretty sure that there were some chemicals in his brain that weren't acting right at the moment, but this was sounding like a really good idea. "But...I don't understand. How can we do that?"

"I...want you to enter me," Kazuki said.

_**-To Be Continued...**_


	10. Sleep With Me

a/n: I'm sorry. I normally have a new chapter out every two or three days. This one is late. I honestly tried to rewrite this chapter the way I thought it should go, but the characters kinda just took over without my permission. (So I'm in for as many surprises as you are.)

_**Tired Angel**_

_**Chapter 10: Sleep With Me**_

_-Kazuki's living room..._

"Enter you?" Juubei asked.

Kazuki could see that his would-be lover was confused just by the look on his face, but he could also tell that Juubei was at least interested. (Okay. That's the first part out of the way. The introduction. Now that I know he's not completely disgusted by the idea, I'll have to explain to him what I've learned.)

Just for added effect, the Master of Strings ran the tips of his fingers down the center of Juubei's chest and watched as the blind man shivered at his touch. "I will explain to you how this works. You will first have to lubricate the entrance, here." He took Juubei's hands and placed them on his rear.

"_There_ is where I have to enter you?" Juubei asked, turning a little pale. "But won't it hurt?"

"Well, in some cases pain is to be expected. But that's why I've been reading, so we can learn how to make it less painful," Kazuki explained. (Where else could he have possibly been thinking about entering me?)

"Kazuki, I can't do that. I swore to protect you from harm. I swore I would never hurt you again," Juubei told him.

"Please hear me out, Juubei. This is something I want. And if we do it right, it may not be painful."

"I'm sorry, Kazuki. I do love you, but I cannot cause you harm. I cannot violate you in such a way."

Kazuki groaned. "You can be pretty stubborn sometimes. It's not much different than sticking your tongue in my mouth." He felt a little embarrassed. Was this his way of begging Juubei to take his body?

"Please don't ask this of me. I won't hurt you, not even for your own sake, and most definitely not for mine," Juubei declared. "I vowed never to harm you again and never to let harm come to you. This is a direct violation of that vow. I cannot allow it."

"You could easily use your needles to ensure that I don't feel any pain, couldn't you? Then we would both get what we want. You wouldn't be hurting me and I would have you inside me," Kazuki suggested.

Kazuki could see the wheels in Juubei's head turning. He could easily tell that Juubei was considering the idea, maybe even a little aroused by it. Then the Needle Master finally spoke, "Wouldn't something like that take away from the meaning of the act? True intimacy should remain unaltered by outside forces, should it not?"

"So, that's it? Your answer is still no, no matter how much I want this?" Kazuki finally asked.

"I'm sorry," was all Juubei had to say.

The Thread Spinner was stumped. He didn't think Juubei would be so strong in his defense of this. Even after the pressure had built up in both of them, the doctor still refused. Kazuki wasn't sure if he should be depressed or flattered. On the one hand, he was being completely rejected by the one he loved, and on the other hand, that rejection was out of love and respect for him. (But will our relationship really grow without the union of bodies as well as hearts?)

There was a long silence between them once again and after that disagreement, neither really knew what to say to the other.

Kazuki sighed and looked at Juubei's face. There was worry etched there, a look the Master of Strings didn't like seeing on his face. "Hey. It'll be okay."

"Are you angry with me? You must have gone through a lot of trouble to gather this information."

Kazuki chuckled. "Of course I'm not angry. You've made a vow and you're standing by it. I'm actually very proud. Maybe we can do something else for each other right now. That is, if you're still...interested." He kissed Juubei deeply once again, then looked down at the rise in the taller man's pants. "I'd like to touch you."

He didn't wait for a reply from the samurai. The Master of Strings slowly unzipped and unfastened Juubei's jeans, watching his taller friend's face the whole time. He'd never seen such a wanton expression before. And when his fingertips finally made contact with the Needle Master's strained, heated skin, a quiet gasp escaped Juubei's lips.

Kazuki's head was spinning just from being able to touch Juubei in a way he never thought he'd be able to. Juubei's reactions were much better than any fantasy he could've conjured in his mind, hips jerking slightly with each caress. Yet as his fingers brushed along the taller man's length, Kazuki noted that Juubei was practically holding his breath. Had the long-haired man not been in a haze of lust, he probably would have chuckled at what Juubei was doing. Instead, the Thread Spinner leaned in close to the blind man's ear and whispered, "Breathe."

And of course, Juubei did as he was told, his breaths coming as a series of quiet moans. Those sounds sent shock-waves of erotic overload straight to Kazuki's center of desire, causing his already frazzled composure to snap. The shorter man freed his own twitching need and carefully guided one of Juubei's hands to it.

"Kazuki, you're...," Juubei began as he gave the Thread Master's flesh a gentle squeeze.

That unexpected movement coerced a loud moan from Kazuki. And in turn, Kazuki felt Juubei's member begin pulsating violently within his grasp, warm fluid staining his shirt.

Surprisingly, having Juubei finish in his hand was enough to bring about his own end. And so they both sat there breathless, Juubei with his head laying back on the sofa and Kazuki laying with his face buried in Juubei's chest.

The Master of Strings waited until they both had a chance to calm down before he sat up and sighed. "Looks like we've made quite a mess of ourselves."

Juubei's face reddened. "I'm sorry, Kazuki. I-I couldn't control myself..."

"I hope not. I would've been greatly disappointed if you could have," Kazuki told him. "I'm not too heavy, am I? I'd hate to cut off the circulation to the rest of your legs, but I really don't think I could stand on my own right this minute."

"You're not too heavy. In my arms is where you belong," Juubei said, putting his arms around Kazuki's waist and pulling him close again.

"Aa! Cold!" Kazuki shouted with a giggle. He was referring to the fluids they'd hosed each other down with, which were still on their clothes. "As much as I'd like to enjoy being in your arms right now, I think we should at least change clothes."

Juubei nodded slowly. "...May I kiss you?"

This request surprised Kazuki. Of course they had only kissed a total of three times, but it had been he who initiated them. He never expected to be asked for permission to be kissed. And he definitely never expected for Juubei to ask for anything that he wanted. The other day, it took half an hour to get him to confess his desire for fried eggs. The thought that Juubei was actually asking something more personal of him brought a blush to Kazuki's cheeks. (Will he always ask my permission to do things to me? It's pretty cute when I think about it,) he thought. "Would you like to?" the Thread Master teased.

The Needle Handler put his hands on Kazuki's shoulders. "Very much."

Kazuki was sure that the ability to see Juubei's eyes at this very moment was one of the most important things he could do, but alas, those beautiful deep blue orbs remained hidden behind their lids. "Then, please do."

Juubei planted a soft kiss upon Kazuki's lips and the feeling surprised the Thread Master. After setting in motion all the kisses they had shared, Kazuki had no idea that being on the receiving end of a kiss could feel so good. His whole body began feeling like liquid, his heart raced, and his most intimate body part was starting to perk up again.

The Master of Strings got to his feet and cleared his throat. "Thank you. That was very enjoyable. I think I'll take a cold shower now."

The Flying Needle User looked as though he wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

Juubei turned his head away from Kazuki, as if embarrassed. "May I join you? I could wash your back for you."

Kazuki was shocked. This was the second time his love asked for something. A broad grin covered Kazuki's face and he chuckled to himself. "I can deny you nothing, Juubei. Yes, you may join me."

_-in the shower..._

The shower sprinkling down upon them was not the cold one Kazuki said it would be. It was only lukewarm, but it was still soothing. Juubei stood behind Kazuki wondering whether he should touch the shorter man or not. Of course, he had offered to wash Kazuki's back, but with all of Kazuki's hair down and drenched, there was no way he would be able to reach it. He could easily sense the condition of the Thread Spinner's hair, as though it had a presence all its own. He wondered if he should ask for permission to touch him.

Then again, with what they had done earlier, asking permission might seem a little silly. Juubei reached out to touch Kazuki's hair, having never felt it when it was wet before. The Needle User was pretty sure that this was what angel's hair felt like, smooth and flowing in streams as though the water were a part of it and it a part of the water.

Since Kazuki didn't seem to have any objections, Juubei slowly moved the hair over Kazuki's shoulder so he could get to his back. He picked up the bath sponge and worked up a lather before he began running it across one of Kazuki's shoulders.

"Mm, that feels nice," Kazuki sighed. "But I think I would be more thoroughly cleansed if you used your hands instead."

"M-my hands?" Juubei stammered.

"If that's not asking too much," Kazuki said quietly.

Juubei had to admit that this was a tempting offer. Feeling Kazuki's skin with his own fingers was a fleeting thought that had always been played at the back of his mind. (I've denied Kazuki one request already. This small request isn't a violation of my vow, so why do I hesitate?) he thought.

The blind man knew that Kazuki was waiting patiently for him to begin again, so he abandoned the sponge and lathered his hands instead. Just as he imagined, Kazuki's skin was as smooth as he remembered it looking. He could feel Kazuki trembling. Was it from his touch?

The Master of Strings always had delicate features, making it easy for Juubei to want to protect him. It wasn't like he wanted him to be a girl by any means, though the similarities were hard to ignore. The shorter man's skin was fair and smooth, and he'd always thought that Kazuki had a pretty face. Then there was the Thread Spinner's body, which he'd always admired from afar, back when he could see.

Now, as Juubei's fingers lingered at the small of Kazuki's back, he began to regret turning down Kazuki's earlier offer. Yet, even the thought of causing the shorter man pain disgusted him. The Needle Master wasn't sure if his mind could handle the polarity of his own thoughts on the situation. So much for solving complicated matters in a simple manner.

The Needle User began wondering why Kazuki would go through the trouble of researching a method for them to make love when the Thread Spinner knew there was a chance that it could be painful. (I cannot hurt him again. And if there is even the smallest chance that doing something like that would hurt him, I cannot be involved in it. Why would he even suggest it, knowing that it could possibly harm him? Why is he so willing to go through that for the sake of intimacy...?)

"I don't think you're concentrating on the task at hand, Juubei," Kazuki said, a hint of a smile in his voice. "It seems you're just playing around back there."

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Juubei cried. "I was thinking."

"It's alright, Juubei. Calm down. Anyway, it's now my turn to wash your back," Kazuki said.

Juubei gave a nod and turned his back to Kazuki.

"I've been thinking," Kazuki began as Juubei listened to him lather his hands. "I had a really good time with you today. And even though we had a difference of opinion earlier, things turned out to be pretty nice. I don't really want our time together to end."

The Needle Handler was slightly distracted by Kazuki's hands soaping his neck and shoulders, but he did his best to pay attention to his words. Those slender, crafty little fingers sent shivers up and down the taller man's spine and it was hard to concentrate. The Needle User wondered if this was how Kazuki felt while he was washing his back. And unfortunately, the lower Kazuki's hands went, the less he understood the shorter man's language.

That is, until the Thread Master said, "Sleep with me, Juubei. Spend tonight in my bed."

_**-To Be Continued...**_

a/n: Next chapter: Lemon Time! It'll be my first attempt at lemony goodness. (As you can probably guess, I'm very nervous about this next chapter, especially after this one didn't go the way I expected.) And just in case the things that happen in the next chapter are too graphic, I'll post it in the rated M section as its own oneshot. So check my author's page or check in the rated M section for my update.


End file.
